


Revelations, Recovery, Relationship

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Continuation of Season 4 ending, Kara and Lena react to secrets being revealed while Alex tries to ensure neither lose their humanity.





	1. Super Secrets, Super Alcohol, Super Fallout

…Monday, 7pm, Kara’s Apartment:

The sun was beginning to set draping the apartment in red light. The silence was broken by fast paced heels and muffled sniffling as a key was inserted into the door, the door opened and Kara dashed in quickly closing it behind her and resting her head against the door not caring if she had locked it or not. Throwing her keys to the counter she used her now free hand to reach up and wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks and ruining her makeup, however as she did her glasses got in the way and in frustration she took them off and stared at them through her teary eyes, overcome with anger she threw them into her apartment without a care.

She stood there for some time as she cried not moving from the safety of the door until they had stopped. After a while the tears seemed to stop being followed by sniffling as she looked into her apartment wiping the tears onto her sleeve. Kara’s eyes landed on the fridge giving her an idea. The last time she drank it made her super happy, humans drink all the time when they feel upset, it seemed to work wonders for Lena, there must be a reason and so Kara walked slowly to the fridge as if intimidated by it.

Opening it slowly she crouched down to the shelf containing the alcohol, weighing up her options she pulled out some alien whisky left behind by Mon-El. Spinning the cap off as she closed the fridge behind her she dumped it on the counter before grabbing a glass and collapsing down onto the floor pushing herself back against the side. Taking a deep breath as the tears threatened to return she poured herself a generous amount, taking a deep gulp Kara felt the burning of her throat and warmth in her stomach, turning her head she looked out at the sun as it set, taking another bigger gulp as she did.

… 2 hours before, Lena’s office:

Lena was sat at her desk as she stared at the picture frame she had just shattered she was still undecided on if she should be angry or sad. As she closed her eyes taking a breath and swirling the glass of scotch in her hand she heard a buzzing alerting her. Pressing a button on her desk she spoke.

“Yes, Jess.”

“Kara Danvers is here to see you, should I send her up?” Jess spoke in such a way that expected this call to be no more than a formality except for Lena she wasn’t sure if she could even look at Kara. Taking a moment, she determined she wouldn’t cower in her office.

“Of course, Jess.” As soon as she finished she hung up, cutting any potential response from Jess. Lena spun her chair around looking out the window.

As she heard her door open she spun around seeing Kara making her way into her office with her signature smile, though it seemed to be mixed with uncertainty as she walked over to Lena’s desk.

“Oh, hey Lena, I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you since we became friends and it just couldn’t wait any long- oh what happened to the picture frame?” Kara’s train of though was interrupted as her attention was caught by the picture frame of herself, Lena and Alex broken on Lena’s desk.

Instead of answering her Lena gave a slight smile as she drank down the rest of her glass and set it on the side of the desk. “Is Kara Danvers even real?” she said with a hint of venom.

Kara looked confused, unsure how to respond.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Lena stood up walking around her desk until she was stood in front of Kara.

“Still think you can play me for a fool?”

Kara took a cautious small step backwards as she could smell the scotch on Lena’s breath.

“Lena I don’t understand, what’s wrong?”

Watching how Kara took a step back, fumbling with her glasses and fidgeting her hands aggravated Lena, it seemed she would just have to rip the plaster off.

“I know who you are.” She spoke angrily “What was this, some practical joke to you, string little Lena Luthor along so all your friends could point and laugh at how blissfully unaware I was?” as she continued she prodded her finger at Kara pushing her back as she spoke.

“I know you’re Supergirl!” as the words escaped her the room fell silent as neither one knew how to break it as Lena maintained her death glare at Kara.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock as she fumbled her words.

“wha-who-how-when?” she spoke quickly as if asking ten questions at once.

Lena broke her stare as she looked out the window with a glimmer of shame. “What! Lex told me. Since I was apparently too dumb to figure it out myself.”

“You’re not dumb Lena!” Kara snapped back, risking the return of Lena’s glaring.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how. Every time I worked up the courage something would come up, like the universe was willing to give me flimsiest excuses but the reality is that until now I was being selfish.” As Kara paused to draw breath and gather her thoughts Lena returned her glare accompanied by a slightly raised eyebrow, Kara knew she was already of thin ice.

“With the exception of Nia and Winn, everyone who knows either already knew or I had no choice in the matter. There were so many times I wanted to tell you and I can list of dozens of times I almost did and equally as many times you felt betrayed by someone, I couldn’t do that to you. You once said to me Kara Danvers, you are my hero and at that point I realized I could make a selfish decision, which was with you and only you I could be Kara Danvers; human. Not Kara, Alex’s sister, or Kara the reporter, or Supergirl, I could just be me, no powers, just with you.”

Lena remained still for a moment worrying Kara until she suddenly spun around walking towards her desk placing both her hands upon it as she took a deep and staggered breath, Kara could see she was angry and remained still. Lena screamed as she swung her arms across the desk tossing everything off it, her monitor smashing on top of the broken picture frame, the sudden smashing shocked Kara who felt a jolt of fear flash through her. Lena spun back around; Kara could see the tears building up in her eyes.

“This wasn’t just a selfish decision about you Kara, it was about us, our entire relationship was based on the fact you were supposed to be different than my family, that you didn’t lie.”

Kara spoke before thinking “Different than your family! One of the first times we met you made me use a device that would tell you if I was an alien or not! Talk about being a lutho- “Kara was cut short as a slap rang out, the strike itself not hurting Kara but the shock silenced her as she stared at Lena.

Kara opened her mouth to start her apology but was cut off as Lena shook her hand in pain surprised at herself for reacting that way, eyes wide at what Kara was about to say but could she really blame her.

Lena spoke quietly as she rested her hand in the palm of the other, rubbing it to reduce the pins and needle pains, she walked slowly backwards until her legs touched her desk.

“Get out!”

Kara looked down at the ground in shame, her hands grasped timidly in front of her.

“you know it’s ironic. I came up here to tell you two things.” She gave a weak smile as Lena was reaching the end of her limits. “One that I am Supergirl, but I guess you already knew that. And two, that I think I love you, there’s no one I know who tries so hard to be good even after all the crap the universe throws at-“ Kara was again cut off as Lena grasped her discarded glass the somehow survived the desk massacre and throwing towards Kara, missing her and smashing the wall behind her.

“I said GET OUT!”

Kara stood frozen for a moment before slowly walking back towards the door, as she opened it she spoke quietly.

“I’m sorry, Lena.”

…Midnight, outside Kara’s apartment:

Alex dialled Kara’s phone again wanting to know how it went with Lena, but yet again she failed to answer leaving a now forgotten load of voicemails, she left one more before walking inside.

“Kara, I’m outside, I’m coming up, I know you’re inside I tracked your phone.”

Alex made her way up the stairs opting to skip the lift to buy time to prepare herself for whatever she might see, she hoped it would be the two of them sat on the sofa together with their phones discarded but her more pessimistic side thought it would be more likely that Kara would be curled up alone in bed crying with ice cream, what she saw however she wasn’t prepared for.

Knocking on the door, Alex was surprised as she put the key inside the door that it was unlocked, pushing it open she was met with a dark apartment, the only light coming from the hallway light behind her.

As she stepped inside she was confronted by an attack of a potent smell, the classical mixture of alcohol and vomit, this surprised her as she never knew Kara to drink. Alex reached to the side flicking on the light switch, Kara yelped in pain as the apartment was suddenly lit. Alex followed the noise over to the Kitchen area seeing Kara surrounded by various types of alcohol bottles, walking over she could see the source of the vomit smell being the kitchen sink above Kara, clearly she had had too much to drink at couldn’t make it to the bathroom.

Dashing over to her sister, Alex sat down next to her. “KARA!”, the sudden sensory overload of the lights and sound caused Kara to wince as her super hearing and vision were exacerbated by the alcohol. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara.

“What happened?” it was visible to Alex whatever it was that it had not gone well and was further cemented when Kara threw a now empty bottle of some Martian beer J’onn had given them.

“Oh, it went great Alex” she spoke sarcastically. “Lena already knew, Lex told her, big shock I suppose and when I told her that I love her she threw things at me and shouted at me to get out. I can’t blame her though, I deserve it”

Alex leant her sister into her shoulder as she spoke.

“You don’t deserve it, you’ve both suffered enough as it is, and you don’t need to punish yourself like this.”

Kara pulled herself out from her sister’s grasp, looking at Alex with diluted eyes.

“Punish? I’m not punishing myself.” You spoke annoyed at the accusation.

“You’re not?” Alex asked confused.

“NO!” Kara shouted a little too loud. “I’ve discovered something glorious.” The next part she attempted to whisper, and her exaggerations meant it remained loud as the excitement of her discovering excited her, Kara looked at Alex with a smug satisfied smile as if she was a genius.

“If I stay like this, drinking the bottom shelf of my fridge then it gets to the point that my powers become I don’t know the word… diluted. The kid yelling at his parents to blocks over becomes a blur, white noise and it’s the closest I can get to peace right now.”

Alex stood up as she checked her phone for the time before turning to her sister.

“I’m gonna go get some takeout for you to help recover from this inevitable hangover and so you can confront what you’re doing to yourself.”

Suddenly Kara’s glass that was in her hand smashed as she crushed it in anger before looking up painfully as Alex had a light bulb above her.

“Get out. I don’t want to feel anything, I don’t want to live Alex, with this pain I’ve caused, this is worse than the red kryptonite, I did this to Lena myself.” Unexpectedly Kara paused as she spoke as if a light bulb lit above her head. “This is your fault.” She stood up surprisingly quickly for someone in her state and pushed Alex back a bit too aggressively than she intended.

“Kara what do you mean?” Alex was taken aback by the accusation.

“All the times I came to you wanting to tell Lena, you said no, and I was a fool and listened to you.”

“Kara, that’s the alcohol talking.”

“No, I see it clearly now, you were jealous, after Maggie left you didn’t want to suffer alone so you made sure I would suffer with you. Now I want to do it alone you’re forcing yourself on me, just go away and congratulations you got what you wanted.”

It was Alex’s turn to push her back as Kara had crossed a line.

“You know what, once you pull yourself out of this hole and apologise, I’m not gonna help you. Night Kara.” Alex kept a stern expression as she knew if she stayed any longer she would snap at Kara saying something she would regret.

Alex promptly left, slamming the door behind her. Kara suddenly felt dizzy after being stood up for so long and collapsed back to the ground, causing some bottle to clatter away. She dragged herself to the fridge, pulling it open she smirked realising the universe had a sick sense of humour. She was met with the normal wine Lena had brought over for one of their game nights, realizing she was almost out of alien alcohol she pulled her phone out of its pocket, unlocking it and swiping away the numerous missed call from Alex until she found a number she could use. Dialling the number, she put it up to her ear, after two rings the person answered, Kara took a quick breath to compose herself.

“Brainy, hey look something came up, I need you to go to Al’s and buy one bottle of everything, I’ll pay you back later.” 

“Sure, Kara but are you- “Once Kara heard Brainy agree she hung up, turning back to her still open fridge she pulled out one of the last bottles of Martian beer before sighing contently as she drank waiting for the refills to arrive.

After about 45 minutes there was a knock at the door. Kara took a deep breath at put on her best poker face, she tried to stand up but almost immediately felt sick so instead she crawled to the door, taking another breath she stood up leaning against the frame, she struggled to open it for a moment until she finally managed, she was greeted with the confused looks of Brainy and Nia. However, Kara’s attention was solely focused on the bags they carried as they were sure to hold her prize she smiled and dragged the two it a hug, kissing them both on the cheek before forcing the bags from their hands with her strength.

“You two are the best people in the multiverse.” Before the other two could respond Kara had slammed the door closed and collapsed onto the floor as the spinning from standing became too much. She looked over to the kitchen and her half-drunk bottle of beer before determining that it was too far away and opting instead to open a fresh one from one of the bags, she smiled as she grabbed blindly before pulling one out and cracking the lid off the top, she took a short swig and sighed in satisfaction.

She laughed slightly as she spoke to herself. “bottoms up.”

…Tuesday, 8am, Lena’s office:

With her desk still swept across the floor Lena didn’t really have any intention of doing meaningful work today opting instead to sit with her eyes closed basking in the silence and the sun coming through the windows. Sadly, it seemed her peace was short lived as audible footsteps followed by the tapping of heels signalled an oncoming commotion, as it got closer to her Lena could hear two people arguing, Lena however was certainly not in any mood for interruptions.

Lena’s door swung open, banging as it came fully open through force. Alex marched in visibly angry as Jess followed up behind clearly worried.

“I’m sorry Lena, Director Danvers was insistent.” Jess’ voice was shaken as she spoke.

Lena looked over to her assistant sympathetically, familiar with Alex’s wrath and sure she would experience more.

“That’s okay, Jess, you can take an early break if you want. I imagine I’ll be busy for a while.”

Jess nodded in confirmation and left closing the door behind her. Alex stood there staring at Lena as she slowly walked over to her desk standing as close as she could while the desk kept them apart. Alex seemed to be sizing up Lena and the apparent lack of stuff of her desk acting as a reminder of her argument with Kara.

“Do you even care about Kara?” Alex asked as she struggled to contain her anger.

Lena scoffed at Alex leaning back in her chair.

“Care? If Kara cared about me she wouldn’t had lied to me for so long.”

“If you think Kara lied. You must be really stupid for a genius.” Alex’s retort caused Lean to narrow her eyes, but she didn’t respond. Alex stared at Lena before surprisingly becoming softer as the anger seemed to leave her.

“Do you honestly not sympathise with her? You constantly fear people will treat you differently because of your last name while Kara fears that people will treat her different because of what she can do.”

Lena furrowed her brow at the comparison, while it made some sense Lena could rationalise it since she had been open with Kara about her own secrets while Kara had decided to hide hers. Alex decided to sit down in the chair next to her opting for a less imposing strategy.

“You know Kara was adopted and now you know why except the difference is she wasn’t some 13 year old girl who’s family had been in an accident, as far as she was aware her entire race, planet and home were gone, couple that with landing on a planet which gives you incredible powers while not understanding the culture or language.”

“What’s your point?” Lena leaned forwards snapping slightly at Alex.

“My point is even after all that suffering; Kara is the kindest most selfless person I know.” Alex looked over at the clock on the wall checking the time before continuing. “Did you know that Kara and I did not get on very well at first?” Lena raised an eyebrow, surprised at the admission. “I hated the idea of having some weird alien girl forced into my family and home, I was selfish and immature and the first time she used her powers the government took my dad away and I blamed her for it.”

Alex started to rub her right finger and thumb across her forehead, she was struggling to bring her point home and she knew it.

“Look, what I am saying is sure Supergirl is this symbol of hope, strength and justice but Kara is separate, she’s the girl who was forced to live with a family in Midvale, had a sister who hated her existence and was forced to hide and suppress her powers.” Alex smiled a little as she paused remembering something she wanted to ask Lena.

“Do you know why Kara wears glasses?” Alex said with her smile, Lena looked perplexed by the question.

“To help hide her identity?” Lena scoffed in annoyance.

“Well now they do yea, but before she became Supergirl, Kara still wore them, why?”

Alex looked at Lena as she thought it over before answering the question for her.

“She suddenly had all these powers and she wasn’t able to control them, you should have seen her on the first day she went to school, she could see through everybody and hear everyone in school no matter how quiet they were being so my dad designed her the glasses to help suppress her powers.” Alex paused for a moment as her smile dropped and was replaced with a sort of sadness.

“in a way they’re sort of a symbol of suppression and being normal, you know what type of superhero wears glasses? She doesn’t need them anymore to help control her powers, but she never took them off unless she had to.”

“I still fail to see any point to this.” Lena stated to which Alex let out a loud groan and sighing in frustration, however now that she thinks about it, she kinda hadn’t made a point, this shifted from her scolding Lena to becoming her letting off some guilt however she quickly formulated a new plan.

“The point is that the first day you two met, it wasn’t Supergirl barging into your office demanding answers, it was Kara Danvers, timid junior reporter who couldn’t stop fiddling with her glasses because she was so nervous about screwing up interviewing the new CEO of Lex Corp. There’s a reason Kara refused to believe you helped your mother escape or that you would help Lex and that has nothing to do with being Supergirl. You just have to get past the notion that they are the same person because they’re not.”

Alex stood readying herself to leave before two more things came to her mind, the first being from seeing a glass of alcohol on Lena’s desk and the other as she finished her point about Kara and Supergirl being separate. Alex again rubbed her thumb across her brow as she struggled to admit the second point that she is ashamed of.

“Look, it’s not easy remembering they are two different people but they just are, I once told Kara to abandon her humanity because I believe it was the best way to stop reign, I essentially told my baby sister to abandon being my favourite person in the world just so that Supergirl would have a better chance of saving the day. I hate myself for saying that, I hate that when our dad returned I accused her of not being in the family because she was suspicious of him.” As Alex maintained eye contact with the glass on the desk she spoke the thought it reminded her off.

“And now both Kara and Supergirl are so distraught over how you reacted she’s curled herself up in her apartment and drinking thanks to Brainy a nearly endless supply of alien alcohol.” Alex paused as the memory of her sister being drunk and blaming herself and even her for hiding her identity from Lena reignited her anger, remembering the way Kara had behaved last night. Alex’s hands clenched into fists as she lent them onto the desk staring at Lena, attempting to intimidate the CEO.

“So, here’s what is going to happen. Today is Tuesday, on Thursday, I am taking Kara whether she wants to or not back to Midvale so me and mum can help her deal with potentially losing her best friend, alongside her knew found obsession with alcohol driving into a pit of despair…” Alex paused for a moment as she glared at Lena driving the point home. “… and if I find out that you haven’t dragged your sorry ass over to her apartment, just to talk like adults, I will come back here and shoot you in the leg.”

Lena leaned back with a smirk. “Are you trying to intimidate me Alex?”

Alex rested her hand on her holstered weapon to help drive her point home.

“If you don’t believe me, you should ask about what I did when Kara was in tenth grade to a kid who tried to take a picture up her skirt, trust me I don’t need super strength to hospitalise someone.”

Alex turned to leave swinging the office door open but pausing before walking through it she turned looking back at Lena.

“It pains me to admit it, you’re one of the best things to have happened to Kara, you helped her feel human and I would really prefer to not have to shoot you, so if you could both help each other pull your heads out of you own asses I would be grateful. And just remember, Kara has spent every second since meeting you, defending you to a world that believes you’re just another Luthor, and right now you’re proving them all right. The world may hear Supergirl, but you need to listen to Kara.” Alex turned back around leaving Lena and slamming the door behind her.

Lena sighed in relief as she realized that was a lot less violent than she was expecting once she saw an angry Alex barge into her office. Lena thought over what Alex said at first dismissing most of it but the more she thought it over the more annoyed she got at the idea that Kara truly was just too timid and awkward to tell her, fearing the impact it would have on their relationship seemed like a flimsy excuse at best but her reaction yesterday sort of confirmed Kara’s fears didn’t it? Except this never would have happened if she hadn’t told her sooner and had Lex lord this over her.

Lena spun her chair around allowing her to stare out into the skyline of National City as another thing that bugged her of what Alex had said, Alex said that Kara had reacted by drinking and knowing the likelihood that Kara was a lightweight, the impact it would have on her worried Lena to say the least. The increasing amount of worry Lena had for Kara angered her as she was supposed to be angry at her for lying for so long, but another part stuck with her about just how much Kara and Supergirl are separate and this allowed Lena to rationalise that she could be angry at Supergirl and less so with Kara.

Lena sighed as she sunk deeper into her chair, the internal battle raging over what to do if she did in fact go over to Kara’s apartment, something that was increasingly likely to happen since while Alex may not actually shoot her in the leg something along those lines was likely to happen.

… 8pm, outside Kara’s apartment:

Lena watched her driver leave her standing outside Kara’s apartment bloc, there was no going back now, the retreat would be too humiliating even if only Lena knew she had backed out. At first Lena refused to be intimidated by Alex but slowly as she stewed in her office her stubbornness subsided as she recognised it had played a role in this and she wouldn’t let her stubbornness and pride get in the way no longer, she would get the answers she needed. It was also unfair in Lena’s opinion in how Kara had also handled it, especially when she confessed her feelings for Lena after she had confronted her about being Supergirl, Lena felt overwhelmed by that admission but perhaps throwing a glass was a poor reaction.

Lena took a deep breath before making her way into the apartment building with newfound confidence, this confidence however stumbled at the first hurdle as she found it at threat of dissipating as Lena pressed the button calling the elevator the slow humming that got increasingly louder seemed to act as a constant, intimidating reminder about the impending confrontation. As she stepped into the elevator, Lena thought about what Alex said.

“Kara has spent the entire time since meeting you telling the world you are not like your brother.” The sentence rang through her head multiple times since the first time Alex said it, each time it dug into her stubbornness more and more until she found herself here. Also, how this contrasted with the more rollercoaster relationship she had with Supergirl, maybe Alex was right about the two being separate. What Lena was determined for was she wasn’t going to leave until she got the answers to the questions she ha and if they led to more questions she would get the answers to those as well, any further potential relationship with Kara hinged on it.

Lena stepped out of the elevator as it stopped at her intended floor, clenching her fist as she walked out, she marched confidently towards Kara’s door, raising her fist to knock.

…8pm, inside Kara’s apartment:

Kara sat lent against her kitchen counter, she spun an empty bottle in front of her as if playing spin the bottle by herself. All her curtains had been closed blanketing the apartment in in darkness save for some rising moonlight breaking through some cracks in the curtains and the ambient glow of her phone that laid abandoned on the floor next to her and the light from the hallway sneaking under the door into her home.

Leaving the bottle spinning Kara shifted her hand through the empty bottles of alien alcohol to her side before deciding blindly on an untouched bottled, retrieving it promptly. Just as she popped the lid open the slight fizz of the bottle was overridden by a banging which vibrated through her head, causing her vision to shake, following its origins her eyes were led to the door to her apartment, a second series of knocking caused her to wince from the audible pain and emotional turmoil as she feared another argument with Alex.

“Go away Alex!” Kara yelled.

It felt like an eternity until she got a response as Kara’s headache throbbed fearing another round of banging.

“Kara, it’s Lena.” The blood drained from Kara’s face as she felt a pit forming in her stomach which caused her to feel increasingly sick from the alcohol.

Kara’s attention was torn from her spiralling side effects as her super hearing focused on the pins within the lock as the key Kara had gifted to Lena was inserted she heard each pin lock back, each sounding like a hammer to the side of her skull until the lock snapped to the side and the door opened.

…Lena:

Lena didn’t know what to expect, sure she had run hundreds of scenarios through her head but none included this. Alex mentioned a nearly endless supply of alcohol but figured she was exaggerating, further undermined by the fact that Kara never really drank aside from the odd glass of wine. Lena was met with a sight that certainly wasn’t super, if she ever needed proof that Kara was human what she was compelling evidence. Lena took a tentative step forward into Kara’s apartment, as she did she slowly absorbed what she saw, Kara slumped against her kitchen counter her kitchen table had been pushed over to the other side of the apartment making more space for the numerous bags that Lena guessed contained the all the alcohol that Alex mentioned, this guess was strengthened by the strong smell which was like a dense cloud around the apartment giving it a strong bar aroma. The light from the hallway meant Lena couldn’t see much further into the apartment especially not much further than Kara had made her pit of alcoholic despair.

Lena turned and reached up next to the door lock and flipped the light switch, as the lights came to life Kara groaned in pain using her right arm to cover her eyes while scrunching them closed. Lena closed the door behind her locking it before turning back towards Kara.

“Kara, we need to talk” the worry for her friend was evident from how Lena’s words appeared shaken.

Kara gave a drunken laugh as her arm remained obscuring her eyes. “You were more a fan of throwing things at me than talking as I recall.”

Lena looked down a bit ashamed at her previous actions, Kara was right she hadn’t wanted to talk, wanting to take out her rage on the easiest excuse she had. She took a few more steps forward.

“Kara please I’m here now.” Lena internally chastised herself for sounding so desperate but she felt somewhat guilty for Kara’s current predicament.

Kara seemed to somehow sink deeper into her slump apparently accepting Lena’s presence for now. Lena figured she needed to do something symbolic, a token that would show her determination to stay and talk to Kara. This gesture was her placing her keys into the key bowl, giving her friend an audible sign that she wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

Lena walked over next to Kara and sat down next to her, Lena leant against her shoulder in support however Kara remained still and unmoving while her arm remained still blocking Lena from seeing her eyes. Lena looked out towards the curtains blocking the moonlight from entering through the windows, her attention drawn to the gaps in the curtains that the light cracked through with.

“Why?” Lena asked bluntly, she figured she might as well rip off that plaster.

Kara finally brought down her arm turning her head towards Lena drawing the CEO’s attention, Lena managed to keep a neutral face that hid her shock as she was met by the bloodshot eyes caused by the unhealthy mix of crying and alcohol.

“Why what?” she responded more harshly than Kara intended, she knew what Lena was asking but due to the mixture of emotions, alcohol and headaches she wanted her to ask exactly what she wanted, as if saying it would somehow make it more real. Lena sighed in frustration as for once she struggled to put her thoughts into words.

“I don’t know, why everything, why all the secrets?”

Kara gave a small sad smile as she turned her attention to the drink in her left hand spinning the bottle slightly causing the liquid inside to swirl.

“It was never meant to be more than one but I guess every time I lied or gave a half-truth I just added layer after layer to it.” Kara laughed as she took another sip, remembering the first few times she met Lena.

“At first I was so bad at keeping the two separate, I didn’t need to, everyone who was important to me already knew and I kept making so many mistakes, like the time I said I flew here on a bus.” Kara trailed off into a laugh which Lena shared as she realised how bad and obvious it must have been, it was classic Kara to make that mistake.

“At first, it wasn’t a secret. I was just being who I wanted to be, a trainee reporter shadowing some big shot from Metropolis and my first interview was the new CEO of a major company. I was such a bundle of nerves.”

Kara paused for a moment as she stared at Lena who looked quizzically back at her expecting the girl to continue.

“But then as we met and I told you I was from Catco you made a joke at my expense.” Kara paused again for another quick sip of her bottle. “Surprised I wasn’t writing a puff piece about high waisted jeans, I tried so hard not to blush as you messed with me. Clark seemed blinded by your last name with how direct he was. I empathised with how you aspired to recover your family name, I wanted to do something similar after I found out my own wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.”

Kara put the bottle in her hand down taking Lena’s free hands and clasping them together in front of her, Kara’s own hands encompassing Lena’s.

“I knew I wanted to see you succeed and then we became friends and after all the betrayal. I guess I feared it would be the final nail in the coffin for both of us, proof that I couldn’t be Kara without Supergirl. Even after everything that’s happened between us you still hate me for this, please just remember it was never about your name. you’re good Lena, I never doubted that and I didn’t want you to feel as if you were standing in Supergirl’s shadow.”

Lena surprised Kara by pulling her hands so they rested together in her lap, Lena looked down at them taking in a breath and closing her eyes.

“It was never Supergirl’s shadow I was worried about. I can’t be angry at you for wanting some semblance of a human life, gosh I remember when just after we met I made you take that alien detection device and yet you still stayed. But I am angry at you for not telling me after so long.”

Kara nodded in agreement “I know I should have told you sooner, I wanted to truly I did but whenever I built up the courage to do it the universe seemed to offer up an excuse and I jumped on them no matter how weak it was, I was terrified of ruining our friendship.”

“So, what’s your excuse for this?”

Lena gestured towards the state of Kara’s apartment.

“and the drinking?”

Kara dropped her hands down from Lena’s lap into her own and straightened forward lowering her head in shame. “Because no matter how I act or how much I pretend, the reality is I’m not human. I don’t get to just turn off my powers, after our fight I was distraught and I was angry with myself and my powers. After a while I realized that I couldn’t hear the argument happening across the street between a taxi driver and his customer, so it became an escape.”

Kara picked up her drink she put down to grasp Lena’s hands and swirled its content again as she spoke. “An escape not just drowned out of the powers, it also drowned out how I felt, I guess to an extent it made me feel more human.”

Kara went to take a sip of the bottles content but Lena stopped her before it could reach her lips. Lena took the bottle from Kara who was too surprised to prevent her loss of alcohol, Lena sassily tutted slightly with a smile.

“No more please.” As she spoke Lena puller Kara into resting her head on her shoulder while Lena rested her hand on Kara’s head, running a comforting head through Kara’s hair. Kara groaned slightly as the tilting of her head caused her slight headache to throb more painfully but was quickly soothed by Lena’s hand.

“You know I might be drunk so this may not make total sense but I hope it does. People tend to say you’re the light shining through the dark, but to me Lena Luthor you are the light surround by dark. No matter what happened you are well meaning and good even after people questioned your actions just because of you name. From now on if you still want to be friends with me I promise I’ll never lie to you again, no secrets, completely open book, anything to regain your trust.”

Lena looked at Kara sharing a quick moment as she hummed in agreement. “Let’s see how much you remember in the morning and then go from there.”

Kara nodded forward in agreement and happiness at the chance given, except it also had the sudden effect of confusing her orientation, she swallowed in an attempt to stop the rising feeling of sick. She gave a quick sorry to Lena as she used her superspeed to dash across the apartment crashing into the bathroom doorframe before successfully reaching the toilet followed a visceral tirade of vomit sounds making it clear to Lena what was happening.

Lena made her way over to the bathroom making sure Kara was okay as Lena peeked in she saw Kara slumped over the toilet and she decided to help. Walking over she pulled a hair band from the sink cabinet and crouched behind Kara pulling the blondes hair into a quick ponytail to keep her hair away from the toilet and vomit. As the worst seemed to pass Lena went back into the kitchen getting Kara a glass of water and when she returned Kara was sat back against the bathtub. Offering Kara, the glass the Kryptonian smiled gratefully as she gulped down the drink she thanked Lena who took the now quickly emptied drink down placing it next to her. The two shared a moment sat in silence, Lena decided she owed Kara some honesty in return.

“You know, I was angry with you, furious even but I see how much this was hurting you.” Kara looked at Lena hopeful as Lena continued.

“Lex made it sound like I was the puppet who’s strings you were all playing with, like I was some group joke and I believed him like some fool…” Lena was stopped by Kara squeezing her hand over Lena’s. “You are certainly no fool Lena.”

“I refuse to be similar to Lex, seeing enemies everywhere, I think the Luther in me showed in me like some knee jerk reaction from the way I treated you in my officer and I’m sorry Kara. For forgetting that you always were able to see past my last name. When he showed me, you using superpowers plastered on a big screen I was just blinded with the idea that you were just like everyone else trying to use me for my name.”

Kara shook her head slightly then rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. “To me it was never about your name.. We’re all guilty of moments of weakness, especially when it comes to family. When you came to the DEO with your own kryptonite you’d made your name didn’t matter. I was just as blinded by the threat of it, but I realize now there’s no one I’d trust to be keeping it than you.”

Lena was visibly shocked by Kara’s admission. Lena valued how much trust Kara had admitted she placed with her and hoped it wasn’t just the remnants of the alcohol talking.

The two sat on the floor content in the bathroom, Lena lost track of time as she got continuously distracted by the gentle breathing and comforting warmth of Kara. She was broken out of her reverie by a subtle snoring coming from Kara, Lena looked down and smiled at the content look from Kara. She hoped the girl wouldn’t suffer anymore throwing up, though her smile grew slightly as she guiltily looked forward to seeing a hung-over Kara. Lena reached into her pocket checking her phone as Kara lent increasingly against her she felt guilty as her shuffling had caused Kara to almost wake up, Lena glanced at her phone screen shocked that it was already 11pm realizing she hadn’t planned staying this long, while it was easy for her to use the excuse that she didn’t want to bother her driver at this hour to stay at Kara’s, it was also because she couldn’t leave Kara along after consuming such a crazy amount of alcohol. Lena placed Kara’s arm around her before slowly standing and lifting Kara with her, Kara mumbled as she was dragged out of her sleep, though the amount of sleep in her eyes told Lena that she wasn’t truly awake.

“shh Kara it’s alright, just getting you into bed.” Lena comforted her trying not to wake her up anymore.

Kara giggled slightly “now I know this is a dream..” Kara slurred her words slightly due to the mixture of sleep and drink. “you taking me to bed could never happen now.”

Lena didn’t have to worry about hiding how much she was blushing as Kara admitted to liking Lena, though she was unsure if Kara would remember saying that and was scared if that was a good or bad thing considering all that had recently happened. Lena carefully led Kara into the bedroom and sat her down at the end of the bed, the second Lena let her go Kara fell back onto the bed like a sack of bricks eliciting a laugh from Lena as Kara didn’t even seem phased. Lena quickly untied her shoes but stopped going further as she didn’t want Kara to deal with the embarrassment of Lena having to undress her as well as every that had occurred and anyway she was supposed to be angry at Kara and so making her sleep in the clothes she was wearing acted as a small victory. Lena swiped a few blankets from the cupboard and made herself comfy on Kara’s sofa, removing her heels and everything aside from her blouse and underwear before she to joined Kara in sleep.

…7am, Wednesday, Kara’s apartment:

Kara woke up to an assault on her senses. Cars were reverberating their engines throughout her skull while their horns drilled into her head, random screams across the nearby buildings acts like nails dragging across her eardrums. Kara’s nose was also assaulted by a multitude of smells, from the stale mixture of vomit and alcohol on her breath to the cleaning detergent she used for her bedcovers. Her taste buds hadn’t fared any better since her mouth tested like a sewer. Her hangover appeared to have made it impossibly difficult for her to control her powers let alone figure out which way was up or down as with each throb of her head the universe seemed to spin.

Kara cracked open her eyes as she slowly sat up but her head rebelled in protest at the changing angle, so she settled for lifting herself slightly off the bed and resting on her shoulders. Kara scanned the room before she realized that she was in the same clothes from yesterday, that’s when the blood drained from her face as she went pale remembering what she could from last night, she had to fight the pit in her stomach that seemed to be goading her into throwing up. Kara heard a small yelp from outside her room, her body called an uneasy momentary ceasefire enabling her to use her x-ray vision with some extra effort than normal she saw Lena awake and dressed save for her heels and stood in front of the hob pan in one hand and spatula in the other.

Through the mixture of smells, she was able to make out the slight whiff of pancakes and realized Lena properly misjudged the power of her hob, feeling guilty at making Lena sleep on the couch and now make breakfast Kara thought against her body and forced herself out of bed however as soon as she stood up she had to lean forward almost falling if not for the wall which she reached out for and leant against. Following the wall she made her way to the door before taking a deep breath and stepping out.

Kara had to keep her head down or else she risked angering the hangover gods so she took slow steps towards her table which Lena had put back in place and all the bottles had been cleared away, Kara felt another wave of guilt as Lena had cleaned up the mess she had made. Sitting on one of the stools she went to say something but was cut off from the sudden appearance of a glass of water. Glancing up she was met with sympathetic smile of Lena.

“morning bedbug, wasn’t expecting you out of bed so soon.” Lena spoke in a fake cheery manner as if mocking Kara’s current predicament.

Kara just moaned as she collapsed against the table. “please, not so loud. I can’t stop hearing all the tv’s on in the building but thank you for cleaning and also for the pancakes.” Kara spoke into the table as if her head was too heavy.

Lena had turned back to the hob removing a pancake and turning off the hob and added it to a pile already on a plate before sitting down and biting one, after she swallowed she spoke playfully.

“Oh these aren’t for you, my reward for cleaning.” Kara’s head slowly raised as she looked up at Lena’s smirk, Kara looked like a wounded puppy who just had its mother killed in front of her. Lena laughed before adding. “of course they’re for you, I had some cereal earlier.” Lena pushed the plate up to Kara’s chin who looked down at the pancakes as if a pirate who had found treasure. As Lena turned to pour herself a coffee she spoke while Kara slowly bit into her first pancake, going slow so as to not upset her stomach too much. “remember to drink your water and if you can keep the pancakes down we’ll get to replenishing your nutrients and electrolytes.”

Kara groaned as Lena spoke, Kara felt like she was being treated as a kid. Perhaps as a result of a moment of annoyance and the addition of her hangover she decided to goad Lena. “Aren’t you supposed to be angry with me right now, not treating me like your daughter.” Lena laughed slightly; Kara was clearly a novice at being hungover if that was her attempt at snapping. “Well, technically you’re also red daughter which I would say is close enough.” Lena sat back down with her coffee, taking a small sip as she watched Kara eat the pancakes.

“We need to talk about last night, but not until later when you feel better. For now let’s talk about something else, why were these hanging precariously from behind your tv?” Kara watched as Lena pulled out her glasses from her pocket, she was thankful she found them, sure she could’ve used her x-ray vision later but knowing where they were now was a relief. Kara was also relieved that Lena had offered a sort of pause on what had happened until she felt better, she’d much prefer being nearer to 100% for than conversation.

It took her a moment until she realized she had just been staring at her glasses in Lena’s hands without speaking, returning to her pancakes she spoke. “when I got back I started crying and they got in the way. But I was also angry at myself, I may not need glasses but they’re a part of me, they represent Kara and I was so angry that when I threw them across the room I felt like I could abandon being both.”

Lena slid the glasses across the table, her smile broke to shame as she felt responsible, before she could speak her guilt however Kara spoke before her. “I felt like had messed up the most important chance. I never have really gotten the chance to tell someone properly in a way I wanted, I’ve only actually told two people, Winn cause when I first started being Supergirl I needed someone to share it with, I was so excited and I figured I’d tell him he was my best friend. And Nia I told her cause she couldn’t reconcile both sides of her and I figured if she saw that Supergirl and the reporter she admired were the same it would strengthen her willingness to accept herself.” Kara paused as she looked at Lena. “but with you, I wanted it to be perfect, Supergirl was someone who you felt you couldn’t trust or didn’t trust you and I confirmed that when you admitted to making Kryptonite, and Kara Danvers was your hero I didn’t want to destroy that trust. We finally defeated Lex, you weren’t friends with Supergirl but you no longer hated her and we were closer than ever, hell you trusted me to come with you to Kaznia.”

Lena took another sip of her coffee as she watched Kara timidly have some of her water as she waited for Lena’s response. “I understand that it wasn’t easy for you and I sort of validated your fear with how I reacted. I think I was blinded by the idea that Lex was right again about everything and at the same time he ripped my world out from me. So I am still angry with you, except now I’m willing to talk. So, out of curiosity how much do you remember from last night?”

Kara groaned in pain as she rubbed her temple with her left hand. “bits and pieces, it’ll come back to me. Oh crap.”

“What?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, curious at which part Kara had remembered.

“I’m a terrible sister.” Kara collapsed back down onto the table pushing the few reaming pancakes on the plate back towards Lena as if she didn’t deserve them, Kara was remembering what she had said to Alex.

“I said some horrible stuff to Alex the other night, she hasn’t come to see me since.” Kara slumped deeper into her chair leaning further against the table. “I can’t blame her, I’m a terrible sister, I just threw Maggie in her face like it was nothing.”

Lena reached across with her hand, resting it on top of Kara’s right hand. “If there is one thing I know about you Danvers sisters, you are some of the most forgiving, selfless people in the planet. I know Alex will forgive you. Besides, you’ll get to find out tomorrow, Alex is taking you to Midvale so she and your mum can help you with and I quote ‘potentially losing your best friend alongside her knew found obsession with alcohol driving into a pit of despair’. And she was certainly correct on that second part, it was only when I woke up that I realized how much of a mess it was, and how on Earth were you going to consume that much alcohol?”

“it was more of a keep going until I run out plan, where did you put it all the alcohol by the way?”

Lena smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. “That is for me to know.”

“You know I could just x-ray vision the house right?”

Lena shook her head playfully. “nope, last night you said no more secrets, so call this a trust exercise.”

Kara groaned in defeat. “ugh that is so not fair.”

“fair, maybe not, good for you, definitely.”

Kara raised her head looking at Lena. “so where do we go from here?”

“Well, I cook you a meal which you are going to describe as delicious which will help you sober up, then we talk.”

Lena coughed as she succeeded in hiding how much she was threatening to blush. “And now I have no desire to throw things at you at the moment, perhaps we could talk about what you said in my office. You know, when you said you love me.”

Kara hid her face in her hands covering up the shame she felt. “oh god Lena, now?”


	2. Midvale, Multiverse, Medicine:

…7:15am, Wednesday, Kara’s apartment:

The two had fallen into a silence that was only broken by the slight popping of Bacon and eggs within a pan on the hob that Lena was cooking, after their initial interaction minimal words had been exchanged as Lena shifted her focus on the food and Kara struggled to manage her hangover. Kara realized that now Lena knew she could tell her all the things she had kept from her because of her alter ego and she became increasingly excited and didn’t know where to begin, though this was less obvious to someone who wasn’t Kara as she remained with her head face down on the table with her arms around it as she balanced her new found thoughts with her headache. However, Kara became slightly deflated as she understood that she couldn’t exactly push Lena into the deep end, especially after the last few days.

Looking up from her wall of arms she focused on the back of Lena and started with something she knew would surprise her but would also she hoped help Lena understand.

“Are you familiar with the concept of the Multivale?” Kara’s voice was a mixture of the precipitous cliff of her hangover, excitement and worry about making the thin ice she was on with Lena even thinner.

Lena gave a small chuckle which surprised Kara as she watched her place the spatula on the side and turned down the hob, Lena turned to Kara with a thin smile and a raised eyebrow.

“You mean the Multiverse theory?” the amusement in her voice paired well with her expression as Kara looked at her slightly confused.

“Well yea, what did I say?” Kara asked lost already while Lena gave her a small shake of the head.

“You said Multivale.” Kara could sense the smug processes in Lena’s head storing that mix up away to remind her forever of that mix up.

Kara groaned and put her head back around her arms, annoyed at herself for fumbling the first hurdle but she was nonetheless undeterred and committed to getting her point across, it was important that she try and make Lena understand her point.

“Yea, Multiverse. What if I told you it was real?” Kara asked as she found her confidence dropping as the headache of her hangover threatened to return with a vengeance.

Lena turned back to the hob picking up the spatula as she turned off the hob she spoke.

“Well I certainly would like some proof on this matter but for the fun of it let’s say I believe you and say its real.” Lena turned back to the pan and opened the oven placing the contents of the pan into another container before closing the oven and placing the pan into the sink she retrieved some plates for Kara and a whole loaf of bread from the cupboard. Lena placed the plates and bread on the middle of the table between her and Kara while turning back to the oven she opened it as she turned it off pulling out a tray, turning back to the table what Kara saw was absolute heaven held in two hands.

Lena placed the tray beside the bread and second spatula while Kara’s eyes became fixed on the freshly fried piles of eggs and bacon that sat in the middle of her table waiting to be claimed. Kara reached out to grab the bread but paused as she looked at Lena not wanting to be rude, Lena smiled and nodded in approval enabling Kara to quickly start on making a small collection of sandwiches to consume. They continued speaking as they ate though Lena only had a single sandwich as the purpose was to help Kara with her hangover.

“you were speaking about the Multiverse Kara.” Lena said before taking a small bite to attract Kara back on topic.

Kara quickly swallowed the remnants of the first sandwich as she made another, surprising Lena who saw for the first time Kara’s Kryptonian speed at eating food.

“Yes, well my point is that I’ve always tried to keep Kara and Supergirl separate. On another Earth there’s a bunch of people who I would consider some of my best and closest friends but they don’t really know me, they know Supergirl but not so much me.” Kara paused as she reached to make more food but continued before taking another bite.

“So whereas they only really get to see Supergirl, I wanted you to see Kara Danvers.” As Kara finished she struggled to contain her anxiety so went back to eating and hoped it would help lessen both the hangover and her nerves.

Lena smiled at Kara’s admission which helped relieve Kara’s nerves as it signalled she at least hadn’t made anything worse. Lena’s smile however faltered just as she started speaking.

“I understand what you mean but it’s been 4 years Kara and you didn’t tell me. You say you wanted me to see Kara Danvers but how can I when you hide half of who you are?” Lena’s pain was evident in how she spoke and Kara knew she had to get this right which was made harder given her current state.

Kara stopped eating for a moment and looked towards the door as her face fell into a sombre and sad expression. “I know. I was trying to make up for that when I came to tell you. I realized when Alex had to forget that I was Supergirl, Kara Danvers and Supergirl go hand in hand. So I resolved to tell you after I had beaten Lex and cleared Supergirl’s name.” Kara looked down to her sandwich attempting to hide the shame that spread across her face.

Lena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as Kara continued.

Kara started off slow unsure of her resolve “You asked me that night when I came to tell you if Kara Danvers is even real. And in a way she isn’t, I’m not human, I’m just some Alien who crashed landed on a planet whose sun enables me to do incredible things. But none of that mattered to me, Kara Danvers is who I aspire to be and you make me, Kara, feel like she can fly higher and accomplish more than Supergirl ever could.”

Kara couldn’t move her eyes from her food, the intensity of her emotions and how they swirled around her head made her feel more sick than the hangover and she feared that looking would send her over. Her storm of emotions however were calmed by a sudden warmth on top of her hand, looking up slightly she saw Lena’s placed atop her own, Lena tapped her finger slightly on Kara’s hand signalling her to look up and when Kara was able to finally look up she was surprised to see a sad smile on Lena instead of anger or contempt, instead it was a mixture of understanding eyes and a worried frown.

For Lena this was the penultimate question and whether or not she believed Kara’s answer it would be what she said that was important. “So it wasn’t because I am a Luthor?” As Lena finished her question time seemed to slow as she feared the inevitable, of course it is, it always was the root of any problem. However after what seemed like an eternity Lena was pulled back into reality by something she didn’t expect, her surprise however she kept contained, save for a slight raising of an eyebrow.

Kara had laughed, not like a smug laugh or a scornful, almost as if she found it genuinely funny, like the answer was so obvious it didn’t need answering. Kara feared however she was being insensitive but was boosted by the fact that Lena hadn’t moved her hand off hers.

Kara spoke with such confidence and sureness that Lena almost believed her without question. “It was never about your name Lena.”

“Why?” Lena found the word fall out of her mouth before she could stop herself or consider the consequences.

Kara responded with her signature smile that just radiated and impossible amount of warmth and kindness if only slightly dulled by her effects of her hangover like the tiredness in her eyes. “Because look at where you are, you’re the same person I met on that first day I walked into your office. where you are is all the proof I need that you are different than your family, like not even Alex would’ve made me all this food, she would have ordered an ungodly amount of takeaway and she certainly wouldn’t’ve cleaned my apartment for me, you care about people Lena even after everything. I promised you I would always be in your corner and that isn’t ever going to change.”

Lena was taken aback to say the least, though it shouldn’t surprise her anymore that Kara always knows the perfect things to say. However before Lena could respond there was a knock at the door that pulled both of them out of the moment though for different reasons, Kara’s was because of the tentative and sensitive state of her powers due to the hangover eliciting a yelp of pain from the blonde while for Lena it angered her that someone would so rudely and unknowingly interrupt an important conversation.

Lena turned and walked to the door as Kara used her now free hand to continue eating as she rested her head in her other hand cradling it in an effort to reduce the threat of a return of the headache. As Lena reached the door she peered through the peephole and tutted in annoyance as the mailman stood on the other side holding a package and a wad of letters. Lena turned the door handle opening the door to the waiting mailman.

“Kara Danvers?” the man asked assumedly Lena leant to the side slightly pointing towards Kara behind her while mouthing the word _hangover_ which elicited a small chuckle from the man who handed Lena the letters which she promptly placed on the side and when she turned back the man asked her to sign for the parcel which she did and handed it to her.

Lena thanked him and closed the door, inspecting the package as she turned around and walked back to the table and Kara. It was a small brown box which she placed down onto the table next to Kara and sat back at her seat.

“Would you mind x-raying this if you can, I’m not really in the mood to open a mailbomb.” Lena asked part sarcastic and part serious as she never really knew these days.

Kara looked up to her with a little smile and nodded moving her hand so it rested her head by its chin and rotated to look at the box. As she focused on the box a frown spread across Kara’s face who turned back to Lena, the frown turned into a struggle to not smile as she spoke.

“I promise you it’s amazing and I have no recollection of ordering that.” Kara’s attempt at hiding her amusement was poor to say the least.

Lena sighed as she relented and decided to open the box. After she pulled open the lid and removed the wrapping she came to something wrapped in bubble wrap which she pulled out, on closer inspection it seemed to be a figure or statue about 10 inches tall, as she removed the bubble wrap Kara struggled to contain her laughter as Lena came face to face with a small man who was riding a unicycle, the little figurine held a concerned expression as if he was about to fall off, Lena rotated him around so that Kara was face to face with her knew collectable.

Kara burst out laughing as she stared at him before promptly stopping and groaning as the laughing and shaking caused her hangover to strike back with a throb of pain through her head. As Lena placed him onto the table she spoke. “A drunk purchase I assume.” She asked with a hint of disbelief.

Kara raised her hands in surrender “I guess, cause if not that is definitely the weirdest and best gift I’ve ever received.”

Before Lena could investigate further her phone rang out pulling both of their attentions. Pulling it out of her pocket she was shocked to discover the time read 8am causing her to stand promptly and rush towards the coat rack. “damn I have to get to the office but we will continue this conversation later and don’t worry about going into work I told James to give you the rest of the week off considering that you need to recover and Alex is planning on abducting you to Midvale tomorrow.”

As she finished getting ready and checked she had everything she looked back to Kara who was now finishing the last of the food as she stared back at Lena with a smile and a wave. “oh and remember Kara, no x-raying to find the alcohol.” She spoke like a stern parent; this wiped the smile of Kara’s face who groaned in fake disappointment.

“you’re so mean but fine.”

As Kara bid goodbye to Lena as she left with a final parting gift, Lena stood in the doorway and turned back slightly towards Kara. “I’ll tell you what, if you’re fully recovered by the time I get back, you can tell me your secret and I’ll pretend I don’t know.” Lena turned back and left closing the door behind her.

Kara found herself staring towards the face of the man on the unicycle and realized she had nothing to do today and she definitely wasn’t going to try and fly while this hungover, conceding defeat she resigned herself to putting on the tv and collapsing onto the sofa in an attempt to escape her hangover through sleep as she set about a new approach to tell Lena about her being Supergirl.

…6pm, outside Kara’s apartment:

Lena felt just as nervous as she had the day before, though she was grateful that the causes were more positive. She was nervous because she wanted to give Kara the chance to tell her how she intended while it was also worrying her that Kara may still feel too hungover. Whatever happened though she looked down at the bag of takeaway in her hand which reminded her that today certainly got off on a stronger foot than she though, Lena hadn’t expected to have such a meaningful conversation with Kara being hungover.

Taking the last few steps to Kara’s door she knocked and waited for it to open. The gap between her knocking and the sound of the door being opened felt like an eternity for Lena. When the door finally opened Lena was slightly surprised at how well recovered Kara seemed from her hangover, though she supposed that for Kara her Krypton DNA most likely made her recovery easier and faster alongside the sure-fire solutions of food, water and a shower which undoubtedly helped as well. She certainly looked more like the Kara that Lena knew, her trademark ponytail, glasses and a more vibrant outfit as Kara sported smart jean and a pink t shirt, rather than the drab clothes Lena had found her in.

Kara bid her into the apartment and Lena could tell how nervous she was from how Kara fidgeted with parts of her clothes and kept correcting how her glasses sat on her nose. As Kara stood in front of Lena in the middle of her apartment Lena raised an eyebrow in intrigue waiting to see how Kara would start. Kara took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw the waiting Lena, knowing this is what she had prepared for Kara was resolved to not screw it up.

“I’ve been keeping something from you and from the first day we met it has been like a small hole between us. And since it’s become increasingly bigger to the point that it felt like an ocean was because I wanted to try and have the best of both worlds but now I realize I can’t have that if I continue to keep a part of my life from you.” Kara stammered her way through her words, the speech she had prepared quickly disintegrated in her head when faced with the actual moment.

Kara took Lena’s hands into her own and led her towards the sofa so they could sit next to each other since standing made Kara more nervous and she felt safer on the sofa.

“I thought I could make some great speech or a grand plan that would fall into place making everything seem reasonable and agreeable. Except I realized that none of that mattered, the only reason I haven’t told you is because I was scared at losing what I had and that’s ultimately a selfish choice which is unfair on you.” Kara paused as she figured out how to continue and when she looked up to Lena, she was met with a small smile of encouragement.

“I want you to know that whatever happens even if you never want to speak to me again, from now on I promise I’ll never lie to you about anything, if you ask me anything I’ll answer it.” Lena responded with a small laugh “that’s a risky promise to make.” Kara laughed at how Lena spoke with a mixture of sarcasm and hope which helped her ensure she was still on a roll.

Kara’s smile returned back to a worried expression as she realized the hard part was still to come, breaking eye contact with Lena she looked down at the gap in the sofa between where they were both sitting. “There’s really no other way to tell you this, beating around the bush isn’t gonna help but know that afterwards if you still want to talk to me, I’ll tell you everything.” Kara took off her glasses and dropped them onto the floor as she wasn’t bothered enough to lean towards the table.

“Just know that keeping this a secret from you became my greatest shame, you’re my closest friend Lena and it should never have taken this long.”

Kara looked up to Lena and for the first time Lena looked back at her and didn’t see Kara Danvers the liar or the alcoholic, she didn’t even see Supergirl really, for the first time she got to see into Kara’s eyes without the glasses between them, sure the glasses didn’t impair her being able to see Kara’s eyes but it was as if the mask she wore as Supergirl or the one she wore as Kara were both gone.

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara spoke unknowingly pulling Lena away from her eyes she looked Kara up and down before speaking softly.

“Why now? If Lex hadn’t told me I still wouldn’t know and this is supposed to be like I don’t, so I guess I want to know why now after all this time.” Lena realized that she had already spent too much time being angry at Kara and she didn’t want another fight like the one they had in her office but she still wanted to know.

Kara looked at her for a moment before she turned and looked out the window as she spoke. “I guess the excuse I used the most to justify it and that’s what it really was in the end, some excuse for me to hide behind an easy justification for me to keep it from you. Lillian. She knew, I’m not sure how but she knew and when you betrayed her and she was arrested she told me that your betrayal was nothing in comparison to the betrayal you would feel at finding out. It terrified me that she knew and would tell you, I should’ve used it as an excuse to tell you except instead it acted like a justification for you to never know.”

Once Kara finished she remained still and looked out the window as she was scared to look at Lena and each second of silence where Lena didn’t respond just reinforced he resolve to keep looking out the window.

Lena sighed but Kara didn’t know if it was in contempt or something more positive like understanding so still couldn’t bring herself to look at Lena. “Trust my mother to be so manipulative. I don’t blame you for falling for her games, god knows I have growing up but it still upsets me that it took this long.” Kara could here the hurt in Lena’s voice as she spoke which proved to be enough to pull her gaze away from the window and when she turned to Lena she was thankful that she wasn’t met with an expression of anger.

“I know, it shouldn’t have, so now that you do know. Ask me anything you want?” Kara wanted to prove to Lena she was serious about never lying to her again.

Lena looked at her for a moment as she pondered a question then smiled slightly before speaking. “What are you scared of most, what is Kara Danvers’s Kryptonite?”

Kara looked down to the glasses she dropped onto the floor as she spoke.

“Severe claustrophobia. Being trapped in a pod in space for twenty plus years, it’s deafeningly quiet in space and then I landed on Earth and it was suddenly deafeningly loud. It doesn’t matter how strong or indestructible I am, small spaces always make me tense, I’d take a fight with someone covered in Kryptonite before being trapped somewhere small again.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s knee as she leant down towards the floor, drawing Kara’s attention to her who watched Lena as she moved. Lena reached for the glasses Kara had dropped, making sure the arms were open she waited for Kara to look at her before putting the glasses back onto Kara.

“Thank you for telling me. I know it mustn’t be easy for you to admit that.” Kara surprised Lena by laughing as she finished causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“With you Lena it’s always been easy, it’s just been me who’s been holding back for fear of you finding out and hating me but now that you know I want you to know everything.”

Lena nodded as she smiled at Kara, she’d never met someone who was willing to place so much trust in her and she was certain she would never misuse it. Curiosity getting the better of her she wanted to ask Kara a multitude of questions and the list that generated in her head picked another question at random.

“Most satisfying person to punch. Super strength or not?”

Kara instantly knew. “Not so much a singular person but I had to fight Nazis that crashed a friend’s wedding on another Earth and I would be lying if I said it wasn’t satisfying each time I got to hit one.”

Before Lena could respond a realization hit Kara that she had to share.

“You know I realized that they’re a lot like us.”

Lena was slightly confused who Kara meant.

“You mean the Nazis?” Lena asked suddenly concerned.

Kara visibly balked at the realization that she skipped some steps.

“Oh nononono.” She said no so many times and so quickly Lena was surprised that she was able to stop.

“My friends who’s wedding it was, they are slightly different though.”

“How so?” Lena asked immensely relieved at what Kara had really meant.

“Well whereas he is the superhero slash scientist and she is the reporter; I’m the superhero slash scientist and you are the genius scientist.”

“Genius hmmm?” Lena grinned. “Trying to flatter me Kara?”

“It’s not flattery if its true.” Kara responded instantly.

The two descended into a series of questions and answers primarily focused on Kara’s time on Krypton, Lena just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn what life on another planet was like and Kara promised that one day she would take Lena to Argo City so she could experience a piece of Krypton first-hand. After a while Lena glanced at her phone and was surprised that it was already gone 8pm, she hadn’t realized how long she and Kara had been sat on the sofa for. Lena stood up readying herself to leave but was stopped by Kara.

“We haven’t talked about the other thing you know.” Kara asked suddenly unsure of herself.

“What other thing?” Lena knew what she meant but wanted to hear Kara say it again was too great a temptation.

Kara’s face went red as she struggled to control her emotions, eventually she managed to mumble something but Lena wasn’t about to let her get off that easy.

“What sorry Kara, I didn’t hear you?” Lena felt a little guilty at playing with Kara but she thought of it as a little victory that she could make Kara so nervous over three words.

Kara stood up coming up to Lena before speaking at she knew she had to look into Lena’s eyes else she would never be able to say it loud enough at the moment.

Kara took a deep breath that she hoped would give her confidence.

“When I said in your office that I l-love you.” Lena smiled when Kara stuttered at the most important word.

“No we haven’t and I won’t force you to unless you want to.” Lena thought it best to offer a compromise as she didn’t want to push Kara too much more.

“It isn’t that I don’t want to, it’s just whenever I am with you I truly feel like I can be Kara Danvers and I wouldn’t know how to put that into words.”

Lena wasn’t certain how to reply so she pulled Kara into a hug and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder thankful that she didn’t stop her as another part of her was also unwilling to leave but she realistically needed to be ready for the office tomorrow but Lena was happy to risk a day of boring meetings and spreadsheets for Kara.

“The fact that you can’t put it into words is all I needed to hear, how about this. We don’t have to say anything, would binging shows until we fall asleep on the sofa be a suitable alternative?” Lena asked playfully and hopefully.

Kara pulled herself out from the hug with one of the biggest smiles Lena had ever seen that seemingly answered her question.

Kara turned and ran to her room as she spoke. “let me get some pyjamas for the both of us, since we will definitely want to be snug.”

Lena laughed at how childish Kara could be but was also thankful for the opportunity to get out of her work clothes. Kara returned with matching pairs of pyjamas which were adorned with a variety of flowers and safe to say she wasn’t surprised that Kara owned them.

As the two got changed and crashed back onto the sofa Lena was on the inside along the back of the sofa as Kara laid down in front of her and turned on the tv, as the show they decided to watch started both unknowingly shared the same thought.

This was what home felt like.

…8am, Thursday, Kara’s apartment:

Kara was pulled from her slumber by an increasingly louder series of knocks which she realized were coming from her door. She went to get up but was stopped by a series of limbs locked around her, turning her head she saw that Lena had wrapped her arms around her in her sleep while one of her legs was hooked over Kara’s own. Kara smirked as she started poking Lena in her nose, slightly upset she had to pull Lena from her sleep, Lena frowned in response to Kara messing with her nose before waking up and coming face to face with her smirking smile. Lena was about to say good morning before being cut off by another round of knocks on the door.

“As much as I want to stay on the sofa with you the person on the other side of that door will kick it down before leaving.”

Lena laughed at Kara. “Alex?”

Kara nodded as Lena allowed her to pry herself free from her and off the sofa she watched Kara make her way over to the door as she walked into Kara’s bedroom to get changed for work.

Kara opened her door and was met with the slightly surprised Alex who half expected her sister to still be drinking and certainly not looking this chipper. Alex however was able to continue undeterred with her plan.

“So, ready to go home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote notes before so hope this is a good start:  
> The whole unicylce is a throwback to a drunk friend buying an actual unicycle on ebay then being surprised when it came like 4 days later so shoutout to him, figured I would just add a little bit of context to that, while the whole Multivale bit is from me writing at like 2am and it making me smile.   
> Also if you guys think this is going to fast i'd like to know, can't properly tell for myself but once i finish it might go back and extend some chapters just trying to get the whole thing done while my notes still make sense.


	3. Sisters, Sandwhiches, Sushi

…8am, Thursday, Kara’s apartment:

For a second day in a row Kara was unsure of herself after answering the door, in the moment she wasn’t sure which was worse, keeping the secret from Lena or how she treated Alex. Kara stepped aside to allow Alex in who walked with visible trepidation as she surveyed the surprisingly clean apartment. Alex turned to Kara when she reached the kitchen table as she watched her sister close the door behind her.

“So?” Alex asked as if she already knew the answer.

Kara looked at her sister with her best attempt at acting oblivious. “Sooooo?” she dragged out the words hoping to avoid anything embarrassing.

Alex just rolled her eyes with a small smile before pointing to the sofa. “The sofa is a mess and you have clearly just woken up, so where is she?”

Kara put her hand on the back of her head as she started to go red at the question and promptly started rambling about what Alex could possibly mean. “She? I have no idea what you mean the only one here is me unless you mean she as in the sweet taste of alcohol and I wouldn’t know where she is although you could mean as in Eliza but she would obviously be in Midvale, like what sorta question is that…” Before Kara could continue her nonsensical rambling she was cut off by something coughing meant to draw their attention.

Kara and Alex turned to Kara’s bedroom door where a quickly dressed Lena was currently standing with her clothes and hair slightly dishevelled.

“Leeeena! I had her on the ropes.” Kara said sad that are failed attempts at deception were now fruitless.

Lena smiled as Alex laughed as she turned back to Kara. “You did not have me on the ‘ropes’ Kara.” Alex said ropes while moving her hands into quotation marks. Alex sighed as she rubbed her hand over her eyes before continuing. “Look, would you please go and get dressed and no using your powers, I need to have a quick talk to Lena without you listening in.”

“Alex I don’t…” Kara was stopped by Lena who waived her hand. “it’s fine Kara, really.” Kara didn’t look convinced but conceded, nonetheless. Raising her hands in defeat Kara walked over and smiled supportively at Lena as she walked past her.

Lena walked slowly towards Alex before standing next to her as Alex merely looked over towards the kitchen. Alex was the first one to speak.

“You know, I half expected to find Kara still laying there on the floor. Didn’t think you would actually show up, thought I’d have to really whoop your ass in your own office.” Alex finished with a smile as she turned to Lena who was staring at the unicycle figure in the middle of the kitchen table.

“I had to know why. So, I think I would’ve made my way here eventually to confront Kara but it certainly sped up the process.” Lena admitted though she was wary of telling Alex everything.

Alex suddenly steeled herself for a moment before working up the nerve to ask. Lena noticed the shift and opted to take a small step to the side towards Kara’s bedroom.

“Sooooo…?” Alex said drawing out the word as she was unsure how best to word it.

“So?” Lena repeated slightly confused.

“So, you and Kara?” Alex asked full of trepidation and worry.

Lena smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Certainly better than the last time we talked and hopefully we can keep this going in this direction.” Lena leaned towards Alex slightly as her smile turned into a smirk “But alas I can say no more as a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” She spoke quietly towards Alex who recoiled in horror.

“I’d rather not think of you and my sister thanks, I’ve seen the state of the sofa.” Alex responded.

Lena laughed “Relax, we just watched tv, really Alex you make it too easy.”

“So, you’re actually going back to Midvale with Kara?” Lena asked turning a bit more serious.

Alex rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Relay, we’ve both earned a trip home; besides Red Daughter did hold my mum hostage I think she deserves to see her daughters.”

Lena nodded in agreement “I understand, it’s just… I only just recently talked to Kara; it feels like I am responsible for this and I don’t like it when people clean up my messes.”

Alex shook her head as she turned to kitchen table and sat down. “Kara’s decision to drink is her own, I’m not denying you were the cause. When I was in a bad place Kara helped by deciding to back home with me now it’s my turn to help her. We’ve both earned a break from this city.”

Lena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Kara walking back into the room looking much more refreshed in a new set of clothes. Lena seemed to freeze as she finally was able to understand truly the difference between Kara and Supergirl, as she watched the spectacled reported walk up and give her a hug which she swiftly reciprocated and was pulled out of her reverie. Alex stood up and walked over to the door as Kara and Lena bid promised to see each other soon when she got back.

Alex stopped as she put her hand on the door handle before turning her head back. “Don’t worry Lena, I promise to have her back Saturday.”

Kara voiced her annoyance. “Hey, I’m not a child.”

“Of course not. Enjoy Midvale and I’ll see you when you get back” Lena smiled to Kara as she watched her walk over to Alex.

As the door closed signalling Alex and Kara’s departure, Lena debated if she would have the time to go to her place to freshen up before going to the office.

… Outside Kara’s apartment:

Kara followed Alex towards the parking spaces around the corner of Kara’s apartment building, as they rounded the corner Kara saw J’onn’s convertible parked in the spot designated for her apartment number.

“Is J’onn cool with you borrowing his car?” Kara asked with unease, wary at the idea of possibly damaging his car.

“Yea he said it was cool and that we deserved a break, plus he said since didn’t damage it the last time he has a bit more trust.” Alex replied offhandedly as she pulled open the door.

“Right? More like he can’t threaten us with torture and containment anymore.” Kara asked still unsure.

Alex smiled as she turned her head towards Kara. “Relax, I’m driving, you just focus on yourself, sit down, tilt your head back and feel the fresh air.”

Kara open the door with unease but as she sunk into the seat she became more confident; she didn’t want to admit it to Alex but while Kara may no longer be suffering from her hangover it was still taking her extra effort to control her powers and she was worried about unintentionally damaging J’onn’s car.

Before Alex turned the ignition she seemed to slump in her seat as she became visibly sad, Kara at first failed to notice as she had her eyes closed trying to do what Alex suggested but as she realized the car hadn’t started she opened one to take a peak and noticed Alex’s shift.

“What’s up?”

“I’m sorry.” Alex said but she didn’t look at Kara, her eyes remained fixed to the dash of the car.

“For what?” Kara asked confused.

“For leaving you… When I came to your apartment and I saw the mess and just now it reminded me of the last time we took this trip. You said you didn’t sign up for mean drunk and yet what I did was no different.” Alex’s words were full of guilt as she spoke.

Kara reached over and rested her hand on Alex’s hand which was rested on the wheel.

“That’s not true, I didn’t give you a choice, I was so consumed by everything that I said exactly what I knew would hurt you to push you away. None of this is your fault Alex. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just so angry it didn’t matter who came through that door. I’m sorry.” Alex could hear the hurt in Kara’s voice and in response to Kara placing her hand on top hers when Kara finished speaking Alex rested her head on Kara’s outstretched arms.

“It seems we spend a lot of time saying things to each other we don’t mean.” Alex said with a sad smile.

“And it’s the stuff that we mean which matters. We’re sisters Alex and I love you, there’s no one on this planet I’d rather be sisters with than you.”

Alex raised her head and turned to Kara so she could look into her sisters’ eyes.

“And there’s no one I’d rather have as a sister than you.”

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Alex coughed and turned the key in the ignition.

“Right. Let’s get going, mum will kill us if we are late for dinner.”

…Midvale, Afternoon, Kara:

After the talk between the two before leaving few words were shared on the journey and Kara was content on leaning back while listening to the music from the radio, it took her a moment as the engine cut off that she realized that they had finally made it home. Kara sat up in her seat as she looked in front of her at Eliza standing in the doorway of the house waiting for them to come in.

Alex was the first to reach Eliza as Kara trailed behind unwilling to tackle the inevitable she first set about making sure the car was locked before turning to her adoptive mother and walking over. Eliza gave her a soft smile and extended her arms as Kara walked over, Kara accepted the offer and embraced Eliza when she did Kara let out a stuttered breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. Eliza responded by placing her arm on the back of Kara’s head lengthening the hug and before Kara could remove herself Eliza spoke.

“It’s okay you know.” Eliza spoke with such understanding that always surprised Kara, however she wasn’t prepared for it and so instantly snapped back. “What is?” Kara felt guilty at the tone she used as she stepped out of the hug and looked into Eliza’s eyes.

“That you broke, that Kara Danvers isn’t invincible.”

Kara averted her eyes in an attempt to hide her shame and once it became clear to Eliza that Kara wasn’t going to respond she continued.

“I’m surprised it was alcohol though, sounds more like something Alex would do.” Eliza spoke with a sympathetic smile which was reciprocated by a small laugh from Kara. “Come on let’s get inside.” Eliza finished with a step to the side and gesturing for Kara to enter first.

…Evening:

Kara was sat on the bench outside at the back of the house with a mug of hot chocolate resting in her hands, her eyes were fixed on the steam coming from the top of the mug, Kara’s fixation was broken by Eliza sitting next to her which drew her attention.

“You want to talk about it? Eliza asked as she settled down next to Kara.

Kara turned her head away in shame looking back down to her mug. “Not really.”

“There’s no shame in it, everyone stumbles sometimes, reminds us we are alive. And I’ve always found talking about it helps.” Eliza spoke softly with an understanding tone.

“I just… I wasn’t thinking, when I got home after arguing with Lena I was so upset. It all became too much and I just wanted to stop it all, all the feelings and then when I started drinking my powers were dulled. I could dull both the pain and my powers and it felt almost tranquil, I guess I just wanted to feel like that permanently.” Kara’s eyes remained locked to her mug as she not dare look towards Eliza as she knew looking at her adoptive mother’s signature understanding and comforting smile would lead to her crying. As the silence continued Kara also started to fear that if she looked up towards her she would be met with a look of pity.

Eliza broke Kara’s spinning mind by shuffling next to her and placing her arm around Kara’s shoulder, Kara leaned into the Eliza for comfort.

“And how do you feel now?”

Kara gave a small laugh before answering. “Better.”

Eliza smiled as she spoke “Better is good, no one expects perfection Kara, not even from you. Just remember that you are surrounded by people that are always willing to help you when you stumble.”

Kara nodded in response as the two fell into silence for a moment while Kara drank the rest of her hot chocolate before placing it down on the side and turned to Eliza.

“So you aren’t gonna ask about…?” Kara trailed off as she seemed unsure how to word what happened.

“I could if it would help but I trust in you Kara, you see the light in people and always seem to bring out the best in them, whatever you decide you will have my support, always. Besides, if she upsets you like she did again, I’ll have to go and give her a piece of my mind. And if you react the same again you’ll be grounded for so long people will be asking where Supergirl disappeared off to.”

Kara moved her head so she could look up to the serious face of Eliza who broke into a small grin and shuffled Kara gently off her so she could stand up.

“Now come on, it’s getting late and I’m making sandwiches for the drive home before bed so let’s take this inside.” As Eliza reached the door she paused before passing through it. “And don’t forget your mug.” Kara rolled her eyes “Yes, mum I can clean up after myself.” Though Eliza had her back to Kara she could see the older woman tense up a little before relaxing and entering the house. “Makes a change for once.” Eliza replied as she made her way into the kitchen.

Kara chuckled to herself as she picked up her mug and followed Eliza into the house. When she reached the kitchen she placed the mug into the dishwasher and turned to Eliza who had just pulled out the bread from the cupboard, before she could say her goodnight Eliza spoke.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever called me mom before.”

Kara walked up and hugged Eliza in a tight grasp in an apologetic hug then stepped back holding her arms out resting her hands-on Eliza’s shoulders. “I know, it was rude of me, I spent so long missing my mother from Krypton I couldn’t see the one in front of me.”

It was Eliza’s turn to hug Kara. “That means a lot, I never would have asked you to call me that, I never tried to be a replacement.”

“I know and you aren’t, you’re another super-mum that I was lucky enough to have.” As they broke the hug Eliza turned around to continue preparations for the sandwiches however before she could even reach for the bread there was a swish of air, slamming of cabinet doors and the closing of the fridge as Kara used her superspeed to speed up the process by preparing everything for her, now all Eliza had to do was put the meals together.

“Thank you dear.” Eliza smiled as she spoke, as she started to put the sandwiches together she heard Kara make her way upstairs who bid her good night as she went which she repaid with another smile and a small laugh.

As Kara entered her and Alex’s bedroom Alex turned her attention to her, Alex was sat on her bed on her phone, however as Kara made her way in she put her phone down on the bedside table, before Alex had finished turning back around Kara spoke.

“Alex, I’m sorry.” Alex gave a small laugh as she responded.

“You’ve already apologized Kara.”

“I know and I still feel terrible about what I said, I never thought about how it would hurt you when I said it and I wish I hadn’t said it, I wish I could take it all back.”

Alex stood up and walked over to Kara hugging her, she held her in her embrace for a while before taking a deep breath and letting Kara go. “Relax, I don’t hold it against. And anyway I only signed up for sad drunk and you had gone full mean drunk.” Alex spoke with a knowing smirk referencing her state when she broke up with Maggie. Kara laughed at Alex’s honesty which brought a comforting smile to Alex.

“Come on, if we are late back tomorrow J’onn will think we totalled his car.” Alex said as she gestured to their beds.

…Midvale, Friday morning, Kara:

Kara was stirred awake by a slight knocking on her and Alex’s bedroom door. Groaning as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with her arm Kara replied to the knocking, shuffling herself around so her back was resting against the headboard, positioning herself in an upright position.

“Come in.”

The door opened revealing a readily dressed Eliza holding a mug which judging by the smell was freshly made coffee, as she made her way into the room she gestured the mug as an offering to Kara who was thankful for the early morning coffee opportunity and started to consume it once it was within her reach. As Kara continued to drink, Eliza sat on the edge of her bed.

“Alex should be getting out of the shower any moment now and I thought I would check to make sure you were awake.”

“Thank you for the coffee and for making sure I am awake. I’m sorry we aren’t staying very long but I hope we can have the opportunity for you to visit National City soon.” Kara spoke with a mixture of sadness and hope as she felt guilty for not even staying a full day but at the same time she knew Eliza always enjoyed seeing how her daughters acted in their environment.

“For sure sweetie, we’ll have to plan for something soon though because lord knows we get very few peaceful opportunities.” Eliza finished with a knowing smile as there always seemed to be some new threat to the city that Kara and Alex had to deal with.

“Hopefully we can have a peaceful Halloween or maybe even a Christmas.” Eliza nodded in agreement before standing up and making her way out of the room as she spoke.

“I’ll finish getting your snacks for the drive ready while you two get ready.”

As Kara got out of bed she finished the last of the coffee before heading off to retrieve a towel for her morning shower. As she left the room with her newly acquired towel she bumped into Alex who had evidently just finished her own shower as she was wrapped in a towel and heading out of the bathroom.

“Morning, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet I was gonna let you sleep in a little longer while I had a shower.”

“Eliza woke me up with some morning coffee.” Kara replied which earned a fake pout from Alex, who responded sarcastically. “Unfair, I didn’t get any.”

  
Kara responded with equal amounts of sarcasm and finished off her own response with a wink and a victorious smirk “The perks of oversleeping.”

Alex shook her head at Kara’s love of sleeping in and went back to her process of getting ready by continuing on her way to their bedroom as she let Kara walk past her and into the bathroom.

…Alex and Eliza:

Eliza was busy packing all the sandwiches and snacks into a travel bag for the girls as Alex made her way downstairs, one hand holding a towel which she was running through her hair, ensuring she got any more water out before placing it into the wash basket beside the washing machine and then proceeded to make herself some coffee.

“So, how bad was she?” Eliza was the first one to break the silence, Eliza knew that it was unlikely that Kara would use her powers to eavesdrop in their home but she still felt reassured that she was undoubtedly enjoying her morning shower as always and as such was most likely distracted.

“I told you on the phone.” Alex responded as she finished pouring herself a coffee and turned around on the spot.

“Yes but hearing it in person is different and you made it sound like the end of Kara if I’m completely honest.”

“It was bad mum. I expected that if it went badly she would do what she did when we lost Mon-el and dive fully into her work both at Catco and as Supergirl.”

“But?” Eliza asked, sensing an inevitable but else they wouldn’t be here.

“But I never expected to open her apartment and see her slowly draining her fridge of alien alcohol and digging herself deeper into a pit of despair, that’s just not Kara. It terrified me to see how easily one secret broke her and how she snapped at me had never happened before.”

“And then?”

“And then, I was expecting to drag her here kicking and screaming and spending a longer time here with you but I thought I would give Lena a chance to fix it, it was clear that Kara was in pain so it was easy to assume that Lena was as well and knowing her she would have said some horrible things to Kara to get her out of her office. So I told her to talk to Kara like adult and if she didn’t then I’d shoot her in the leg…”

Alex was interrupted my Eliza have a small laugh at Alex’s predisposition for threats.

“To be honest I didn’t actually expect her to go through with it and that would have left me in a difficult position.” As Alex finished she waited for her mother to reply, Eliza however simply finished packing the snacks into the bag and zipped it closed before turning to Alex.

“Is Lena… healthy for Kara?” Eliza paused as she struggled to find the right wording, she wanted to keep her promise to Kara that she would support her decision but at the end of the day she was her daughter and if Lena was gonna end up hurting Kara she needed to know.

“I think Kara always sees the good even when no one else can and I think Lena is the first-person Kara has truly felt she can be herself around. So healthy yes, painless; certainly not.”

Eliza seemed to relax at Alex’s answer and trusting in Alex’s support for Kara.

…Kara:

Kara used her superspeed to rush from the bathroom back to the bedroom to get ready, taking advantage of her powers to speed up the process as she built on a plan that had started to form in her head. Before the bedroom door had the chance to close Kara had dashed back through it at phenomenal speed, rushing downstairs just in time to see Eliza handing Alex their lunch bag. Alex turned to Kara as she made her appearance.

“Someone is excited.”

“What?” Kara replied with a confused look.

“Oh nothing, just you have a little pep in your step this morning.”

“I don’t.” Kara pouted which earnt a small laugh from Eliza and Alex.

“Nah more like a Luthor in your step.”

Kara stared at Alex unimpressed. “Really,? How long you been holding that one for?”

Alex lowered her eyes to the floor. “Far too long actually.”

Kara shook her head as she walked over to Eliza for a hug. “Thanks for having us again.”

“Anytime for family.”

“I promise next time we’ll bring you to National city.”

“I would like that” Eliza answered as she ended the hug turning to Alex and gave her a hug also.

“Safe journey and try to keep from anymore near-death experiences please.”

The three made their way to the front door and had one final group hug before Alex and Kara.

“My turn to drive.” Kara stated as they walked to the car.

“Ha J’onn said not a scratch and we both know how you drive.”

“My driving is fine.” Kara pushed Alex playfully

“Yes but not risk-free.”

“You realize I drove that car on Mars right?” Kara asked as she sat down in the passenger seat while Alex started the car and made their way out of the drive.

“Mars, a place famous for a lack of other things to crash into.”

“If you’re gonna be mean then I’ll just do this.” Kara quickly turned up the radio flooding the car with whatever song was playing and drowning out any potential response from Alex who reacted with a faux expression of hurt before laughing.

…National City, 5pm, Kara:

Having been recently dropped home by Alex, Kara changed her clothes into a crisper skirt jumper combo that she knew Lena liked and was walking towards L-Corp with a bagful of sushi in one hand. Looking at her watch on her free hand Kara gave a small smile as this was often the time Lena was most hungry as she would frequently skip lunch to focus on work. Kara made her way into the towering building, taking a deep breath as she entered the elevator Kara feared she was overthinking things and so instead of rehearsing any sort of speech or planning some gesture she opted instead for something familiar in the form of sushi takeaway to share with Lena and surprising her as she handed yet told her that she was back from Midvale.

The elevator dinged as it signalled its arrival on the top floor, as she stepped out Jess gave her a small nod confirming that Lena was in fact in her office and the fact she wasn’t stopped helped boost her confidence, knocking slightly she heard Lena’s voice telling her to come in, taking another breath she looked down at the bag of sushi before smiling and opening the door.

“Surprise!” Kara took in the sight of Lena at her desk immersed in her computer screen and various sheets of paper. Lena looked up and her face instantly softened as she moved her eyes between Kara and the food in her hand, almost as if it was answering for her Lena’s stomach rumbled slightly at the view and smell of the bag in Kara’s hand which elicited a laugh from Kara.

“Seems I came right on time.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Lena stood up and directed Kara over to the sofa and table as Kara started to unpack the food.

“I didn’t know whether or not to wait until you were finish but I figured this morning that you would immerse yourself into your work and I could at least help alleviate the burden.”

“My saviour.” Lena wrapped her arm around Kara pulling her into a small hug as they sat next to each other and dug into their meals.

As the two finished their food Kara started to put the empty packaging into the bag to throw into the bin but before she could leave the sofa Lena put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention.

Lena’s seemed to be unsure how to ask what she wanted so Kara rested her hand on the one on her shoulder and moved it onto her knee while giving it a small squeeze of comfort and giving Lena a smile. Lena nodded gratefully at Kara’s patience and support.

“I realized last night that I had asked you all these questions about Krypton and what it was like that but I neglected to ask what it was like landing down Earth. Only if you feel comfortable of course.”

Kara leaned back into the sofa and rested her head on Lena’s arm, taking a moment to try and best articulate her thoughts.

“It was crazy and infuriating. My parents had warned me about the impact a yellow sun would have but experiencing it was a totally different thing. This baby I was supposed to look after was suddenly a grown adult and I was the child. Ever since I landed here I have to carefully calculate and manage how much force I use so as to not accidently hurt someone or break something. I guess you could say that Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El are two different people just like how Supergirl and Kara are. Supergirl doesn’t have to hide her powers but knowing calculus at the age of 4 isn’t something a normal human can do.”

Lena gave a small laugh as she responded. “So all the times I was worried about boring you with detailed science stuff you knew what I was talking about?”

Kara lifted herself from where she was resting to meet Lena’s sight and looked into her eyes. “Yes but not every fine detail, I’m no genius… that’s your job.”

Lena pushed Kara away playfully. “Good to know I have a job.”

“Does it ever get hard?” Lena asked as she returned to her more serious and gentle expression.

“It’s a bit more natural now but I still have to always be aware of managing it. I remember I was scared, there was this stray cat that I would feed every night outside our hers just after I moved in with the Danvers. I called him Streaky, I was scared cause I didn’t want to accidently hurt him with my powers, animals wouldn’t understand and I was terrified of hurting him.”

Lena pulled Kara into a hug as she spoke. “I guess we overlook how simple something like a hug can symbolise for people but no matter your strength I know I feel safe in one from you.” Kara tightened her grip slightly. “Well I guess you’ll have to look forward to more now then as I can fly up anytime to steal one.”

“A definite perk that I look forward to.”

“I am sorry. I should’ve told you sooner, I’m just such a coward.” Kara said, leaning back to look at Lena as she spoke.

“oh shush, there’s nothing cowardly about wanting to be your best self with someone.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Kara asked.

Lena thought about it for a moment as they held each other before rubbing Kara’s back for comfort.

“I don’t expect some grand plan Kara, just baby steps for now, like this.” She gestured towards the eaten sushi.

“I can do that.”


End file.
